


风信子 Hyacinth

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 风信子，hyacinth，传说中太阳神阿波罗的恋人亚辛托斯死后，在其死处开出的花朵。风信子石，即锆石，锆英石，锡兰石，无色的锆石可以媲美钻石。





	风信子 Hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huwen52](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=huwen52).



救护车第一次见到他时，就像后来很多次一样，做了件不怎么得体的事。有时候，这一类的事会被归到同一个名目下——救护车式的玩笑。  
他看着他，好几秒钟，然后扭头向雷神问道。  
“你换了个新的书记？”  
后来想想，那一刻恐怕是议员整个人生中表情最令人印象深刻的瞬间。

救护车一辈子都在谎言和谎言中度过，有时候是被欺骗，但大多数时候，都是他骗别人。首席医官说谎有两个拿手好戏，一个是知道但不说，另一个是夸张到幽默。这些谎话往往有同样的好处，缓解紧张，缓解那些不易启齿的东西，缓解他和别人的不愿提及和尴尬。  
他对漂移说了谎。  
当剑士满怀憧憬地说起那个名字时，救护车把头扭了过去，假装自己一无所知，也没在听。等到漂移结束自己的回忆后，他用敷衍的口气随口接道。  
“是的，哦，他听起来是个好人——对不起，我走了下神，他叫什么来着？”  
漂移正如他所料的不再继续，他的不快简直写在脸上，他拔腿从这个话题里走了出去。  
留下了救护车，他被困在原地。

救护车的窗户被人敲了敲，他抬起头，被不该出现在窗户外的东西吓了一跳。不甚明亮的灯光照着一张脸，长得英俊也不能影响他吓人。贴在窗户上的人冲他弯起了两边的嘴角，招了招手，然后指向气阀锁。  
救护车不得不放下手里的数据板，站起身。  
“我告诉过你不要爬我家的窗户了。”他一边抱怨一边推开玻璃，“你就不能正常点走门进来吗？”  
窗边的机体安安静静不答话，他像猫一样轻巧地从窗口翻入，又像是猫一样懒懒地伸展了一下四肢，然后才转过身。  
“这里的楼道太窄了。”他说。  
“钻窗户就好到哪儿去了？”救护车没好气地瞪着他，“我可不想三天两头跟人解释我家到底遭没遭贼的故事。”  
“我不是小偷。”他笑笑。  
“行了，你就是个无利不起早的。”救护车翻了个满分白眼，“东西拿来。”  
他掏掏储物格，摸出几张收拾得规规整整，装在一个小透明盒子里的数据芯片，递给首席医官。  
“记得下次请我吃饭。”他说。  
“门都没有。”救护车吹出一口气。  
他点点头，听话地翻着窗又出去。他像灵巧地猫一样够着周围墙壁的凸起和屋檐，翻了个身跃入空中，变形成一架白色的喷气飞机从建筑之间消失。  
医官站在窗台边发了会儿呆，半天才慢吞吞地把窗户关上。  
真是个怪人。

救护车正在修理一块从别处拆换下来的元件，室内没有开灯，只有一盏集束小灯打在桌面有限的范围内。冷冰冰的火星从救护车的指尖跳到桌面上，蹦一蹦，星星闪闪地碎不见。  
他的身后传来动静，熟悉，医官不必回头就能叫破他的名字。  
“漂移。”  
蹑手蹑脚但其实并没有多大用处的声音一顿，像是这一声把上一个凌晨偷偷摸摸走，这一个凌晨偷偷摸摸回来的人吓成了木头。  
救护车把手里的元件翻了个面，焊枪变成螺丝刀，扭了两下，扣上外壳。  
“记得关窗，我说过很多次了，风会影响焊口。”他说，继续低头。  
于是漂移放开了手脚溜达回去，咔嗒两下拧上气阀锁。

剑士从来没问过救护车留窗的习惯，只当是医生对自家房客多余的贴心。  
救护车也从来没问过他这翻窗的习惯是跟谁学的。  
那根本不用问。

救护车和飞翼在一次会议上见过第一面。  
和那些需要有人带着才能入场的人不一样，首席医官可以在整个会场里爱坐哪儿坐哪儿，只要不影响流程。雷神进来时他坐在靠边的椅子上，而后站起身，视角变换后他看到了跟在水晶城议员身后的飞翼。  
那会儿他们还不认识，救护车走上去给了议员一个拥抱。医生总是在哪儿都受到优待。然后，他看了看飞翼，问出了那个不怎么得体的问题。  
雷神卡了一会儿，咳嗽一声。  
“这是飞翼，光明之环的……呃，你知道的。”他拉过身边还有点发懵的骑士，“认识一下，这是我们的首席医官救护车，可能是整个塞伯坦上最好的医生。”  
“嗯……你好？”飞翼伸出手。  
“你好。”救护车潦草地和他握了握，飞快地甩开他，转身捉住准备开溜的议员，“为什么是他？星剑呢？你那个老跟班战斧呢？”  
雷神躲闪了两下，碍不住医官的步步紧逼，只得老实交代。  
“两个一起伤了？”救护车把角徽拧成蝴蝶结。  
雷神赶紧摁住他，他可不敢让首席医官在这个档口从铁堡跑去水晶城给他的人做修理，其他议员会看在眼里，这对他们都不好。  
飞翼看了看自家议员，看了看医生，安静地在一旁眼观鼻，鼻观心了起来，权当自己不存在。  
救护车忽略了他，没把这个雷神的临时“保镖”记在心上，会后不久，他就忘了还有这么一号人的存在。

几天之后，飞翼毫无预兆地闯了进来。  
救护车吓得一抖，手里的光子笔啪嗒一声摔在了地上。他有点心疼地把这支毕业纪念版从地上捡起来，然后才看向门口，看看是谁这么厉害，门都不敲硬生生闯进来。  
门口没人，门也安然无恙地把守着自己的关口。  
他回头。  
飞翼带着一身玻璃渣子和能量液，慢吞吞地从一地狼藉里站起身，看向救护车。  
救护车从他微微变化表情里读出了一丝为难，这本该是他的台词。  
“你好？”他默默把光子笔放下，心中腹诽地是这门窗损失是不是该找雷神报销。  
他这会儿只依稀记得这是议员身边的什么人。  
光明之环的……什么。  
飞翼抿了抿嘴唇，彬彬有礼地点头：“你好，首席医官救护车。”  
还挺有礼貌。救护车想，要不是这一身能量液和他破了洞的窗，冷风飕飕吹进屋里，他一定以为这是在什么酒会上，手里还得有个高酒杯或者小点心。  
“修理去医院，记得挂号。我这是家，没有工具，你找我没用。”救护车扯了张数据便签，噼里啪啦地记上数据，“你身上的伤虽然不严重，像你这样的飞行者还是需要好好处理。我介绍你一个专家门诊，脾气差点，但最擅长给你们修理。”  
飞翼老老实实把数据便签接过去，收进储物格，然后郑重其事地道了个谢，又摇了摇头。  
“我现在不方便去医院。”  
“出门过去两个街区是警署。”救护车说，“如果你犯了什么事儿——交通事故之类的，左边走廊第一个办公室，找警车。”  
“几循环就行。”飞翼又抿抿嘴。  
他是傻了还是装傻？救护车认真地看着那张即使在医官见过了各式人等的丰富阅历之中也还绝对称得上俊秀的面甲。他想摇头，顿足，锤手，又想叫他现在就出去，最后叹了口气。  
“走之前把地板擦了。”  
能量液凝固之后可是相当不好清理。

后来救护车才知道飞翼和药师认识，那张拿出去能让无数人趋之若骛的介绍信，直到最后一秒都躺在飞翼的储物格里。

几循环变成十几循环，十几循环变成了更久，唯独因为飞翼实在太能把自己变得没有存在感，救护车投入地忙完自己的事，回过神来已经是几个大循环之后。他起身伸展，余光瞟到靠坐在窗台下的机体，几秒后才想起来这还有个人。  
飞翼抱着自己的剑，脑袋靠在剑柄的宝石上，力场沉静，毫无动静。  
下线了。救护车一时有些无语，想来想去，总之先把不讲信用的骗子标签贴上去。他转身去房里找了点简单药物，又扯了两段织布，倒一杯稀能液。  
地上的能量液凝固，飞翼的护甲原本整整齐齐，很少有机体能像他那样让人第一眼心中只能生出“干净”这样的描述。但现在，他看起来像是在锈海平原上停了好几个沃恩的废弃飞船，渗出的液体随着重力的拉扯划出瀑帘般的垂线，暗紫的颜色在纯白色的涂装上格外鲜明，触目惊心。  
救护车见过比这严重得多得多的外伤，飞翼依然给他留下了深刻印象。  
还是应该去医院处理。他摇了摇头，也不能放着不管。救护车挨着下线的光明之环跪下，把拿来的东西放在手边。就在他小心翼翼准备上手处理时，飞翼的光镜猛地亮了起来，锐利地扫在医官的身上。  
救护车被这一扫，扑面而来的危机感他下意识屏住了气。  
那一瞬间，他的感觉自己被一大群荒原上的掠夺者盯上了，又像是刀片划过了火种舱，刮出一阵令人牙酸的尖锐声响。  
但很快这些感觉就都冰雪消融般消失不见。

“谢谢。”飞翼说，略暗的光镜像是黎明时从地平线上刚刚出现的第一缕恒星光，又冷又暖。

飞翼离开后的又一个几天，救护车先是收到了一条议员发来的致谢，关于他家莽撞护卫把救护车家当成安全屋的蠢事儿，然后又收到了一笔塞金，不多不少，刚好够付他修复窗户的费用。资金的消息上附着一小段留言，末尾署着一串精美又简短的手写符号，表明它和议员的道谢没关系。  
“你应该换个结实点的窗户，这不安全。”  
救护车庆幸自己被人拉着研究过一阵这种已经被彻底淘汰了的语言——它是数据化的塞伯坦语的前身，某种远古的图腾文字，与塞伯坦表面纵横交错的沟壑纹路，即便如此也已经和眼下生硬的机械符号有了极大的区别，因为复杂，以及书写比之键盘输入实在效率低下得多，才只剩下非常少的人还在使用。  
手写的文字有一个好处，那就是写的人不同，笔锋也会截然不同。  
救护车几乎是在看到它的第一眼，就想起了几天前，一身狼藉站在窗前的家伙，以及坐在窗台下抱着剑的家伙。  
“飞翼。”他念了念这个名字，可算记住了，然后转身就用这笔钱给自己添了一套新的临诊工具。  
箱子就放在桌上，不拿去医院了。  
这可比换个窗有用多了。

其实不用漂移多说，救护车看到那把剑的时候就知道了。  
没有几把武器能像光明之环使用的大剑那样。它们从一开始就不需要太多装饰品，单靠黑灰色，粗糙又光亮的金属本质就足够迷人。比起金属，它甚至更像石头，触手的感觉并不冰冷，反而是温暖的，甚至比医生干燥的双手更温暖一分。  
“真神奇！”补天士惊呼道。  
救护车只是刚好路过，原本稳定平均的脚步顿了顿，并且迅速地往里瞟了一眼。漂移正把大剑从他那位好奇宝宝船长的手里扒拉回来，在补天士看不到的地方，小心翼翼地用手指用力抹了抹上面的水晶。  
救护车被宝石上的黄色烁光闪了一下光镜，不知为何格外刺眼。他扭头，然后加快脚步离开。救护车知道那把剑握在手里是什么感觉，是很神奇，也沉重得惊人。  
但在飞翼手里时，它看起来没比一支笔重多少。  
“你的力量系数是多少？”救护车问，看着飞翼随手把剑送回固定夹。  
飞翼抿起嘴角，笑了笑，然后对着他摇头，轻轻叹气：“真可惜。”  
“可惜什么？”救护车抬起眼角。  
“没什么，好医生。”他说，又对救护车换了个调侃用的抬头，从一开始认认真真地叫他“首席医官”，到如今，期间已经变换了好几次。  
救护车不感冒地撇撇嘴，过掉了这个话题。  
那天过去之后，依稀记得足有好几个月相，救护车的窗户没被人敲响过。他找了人拐弯抹角地去跟战斧打听，才知道飞翼因为犯了教团的条律，被爱给人关禁闭的雷神关了禁闭。

漂移是个很聪明的家伙，要不然也不会思考。到了那年头，还敢用自己的脑子想事情，实在是难能可贵的品质——他们要么傻，要么就是聪明过头。漂移是后者，而且他的运气很不错，非常不错，遇到了一个正确，而且执拗到连救护车都要甘拜下风的人。  
半路剑士第一次碰了一鼻子灰后，就没有向救护车提起过第二次那个名字。  
在医生那么说的当时，他确实是生气的，就像一个向别人炫耀自己宝藏却被说那不过是几片碎玻璃的孩子，生气是理所因当的。但是回到舱室，转念一想他就知道没有那么简单。  
这太好猜了，毕竟救护车就是那么一个人。他爱逃避自己不喜欢的话题，而且翻来覆去地也只有那么几个方式。但想通了不代表就可以把这件事放下了，漂移愁眉苦脸，以至于其他人都看不下去了。  
几天之后救护车就不得不把漂移单独叫了出来，到外甲板上，他们得谈谈这件事。

“我们谈谈，我们应该谈谈。”  
这不是个好开头。  
走在前面几步的飞翼停下，诧异地转过身。他看着他，几秒后耸了耸肩，轻松地微微抬起一点下颔，金色的目光落到救护车的身上。  
“你想谈什么？”  
救护车被这个简单的问题问住了，他意识到自己并不知道想和对方谈什么。  
飞翼笑起来，笑容仿佛是他的武器一样，不管什么情况他都要笑一笑。他走近两步，走到一个合适的，足够近显得亲近和尊重，又足够远而不激起救护车反感的距离。  
救护车不得不感慨他总是这么拿捏妥当又精准。  
有时这让他感到有些挫败，因为当你面对一个这样的人的时候，真的很难确定他们之间的关系究竟如何。或许他对你的友好都是礼节性的，但也可能不是，他让你觉得不是。  
没人能在这样似有若无的越线与不越线的徘徊面前，随随便便就放下自己心里那种不可靠的侥幸：万一我是特殊的呢？以后的救护车大概可以，在经历过那么多来来回回的人和事之后，但现在他不行，他还只不过是个年轻有为的小伙子，最多见识过的社会艰难比别人稍微多那么一点。  
他被打动得轻而易举。  
某种角度上，飞翼这种中央空调型的人，和药师那种对谁都不给好脸的中央制冷型截然相反，然而一旦反应过来这究竟是怎么回事，那都是如出一辙地讨人厌。  
所以救护车挺能理解漂移。  
飞翼耐心地等着他，微微歪着一点儿头，似乎对救护车的沉默有些不解，也流露出柔和的倾听意愿。  
当时的救护车猜不透他在想什么。  
审视？还是好奇？是否对接下来未知的对话内容有所不安？  
等漂移站在他面前的时候，他自己在不知不觉中居然已经对类似的场景非常娴熟，连本该杂乱的情绪都拢到了一起，束好，变成虔诚之池数万年都不曾有波澜的水面，除了倒影一无所有。

有些道理是经过时间和实践反复检验的真理，换场合换地点换事件同样管用，也有些话是不管过了多久，对话的双方换了又换，依然还是保持着朦胧，不要说清比较好。

救护车和漂移的“谈谈”没有不欢而散，但也没有取得什么让人惊喜的进展。  
他们的生活又回到了各自的轨道上，救护车在医疗翼，漂移在自己的舱室和训练场来回，维持着一如既往的微妙关系，看得旁观的人心痒难耐。  
尤其是补天士。他算是这船上最操心员工终生问题的人，好在他也是船长，忙起来根本顾不上好兄弟的感情生活。  
再然后，漂移背罚下船，救护车就又被留下了。  
在医官闲暇游荡时，在原属于漂移的舱室前停过两次。第三次去时，里面本来就寡薄的属于半路剑士的痕迹已经被清理干净。第四次路过时，那已经是一间全新的个人舱室。  
救护车不禁想：这又是谁教他的？  
那时候雷神和他的光明之环消失得悄无声息，如今的新水晶城好歹留下了遗址和他们的城市泰坦，旧水晶城却是被战火和疯狂碾得稀碎，再一个眨眼就从地平线上失去踪迹。  
战火仍然烧在塞伯坦时，救护车忙于在战线的前前后后搭便车转移，争分夺秒地焊接，以及在无人的时候拆零件。一开始他还会为从指尖上溜走的温度整夜无法安心充电，后来则变得麻木。随后他开始在夜晚怀念自己光线昏暗的小房间，怀念从那扇没关严实的窗子缝隙里灌进来的风屑，但很快他就像抛下痛惜时一样抛下了怀念，专心照看出生入死的汽车人和他们的领袖，至少他们还活着。  
在这期间想和救护车谈谈的人有很多，但救护车把那些人一概划为“那根本不是你以为的那种东西，只不过是感激之情以及吊桥效应的副产物”。闲得慌的药师发来邮件，用洋洋洒洒好几十页的文字细致生动地描写他对每个人的拒绝都成为了医官不近人情尖酸刻薄的佐证，第二天救护车开始用另一种被他一直沿用到现在的方式表示拒绝。  
无论如何总比直接怼回去来的婉转，然而这份适可而止最终成了许多人不懂得放弃的由头和火线，直到他们的火种熄灭。救护车知道那不是自己的错，但愧疚仍然纠缠着他，很久。这段经历迅速将救护车磨练起来，甚至磨练得太过，以至于当漂移第一次投来闪烁的眼神时，他就在心里叹了口气，别过头去。  
他不知道飞翼究竟是怎么想的，他看着漂移像宝贝一样一天擦三遍的剑，也知道，自己恐怕已经彻底失去了那个机会。

嘴唇的触碰有些冰冷，和想象中截然不同。救护车下意识地瑟缩了一下，想要躲开，但轻柔托住脑后的手掌将他摁了回去。  
这个吻结结实实，从头到尾。  
就算已经被放开了，年轻的救护车也晕乎乎地陷于茫然。他被这个突然袭击打得措手不及，处理器一片空白。  
“抱歉……嗯，你还好吗？”飞翼在他的光镜前竖起一根手指，一本正经地晃了晃，“这是几？”  
救护车忍不住哑然失笑，抬手拍开他。  
飞翼也笑了，不知道有几分是被他蠢得不行的反应逗乐。  
救护车只好姑且把刚才的事，那个让他暂时无法解释和理解的吻放到脑后。结果这一放就是好几百万年，以至于如今救护车再次忆起时，他有种不真实的虚幻感，仿佛这件事从未发生过。  
能证明这件事不是救护车做的一个梦的，是一份留在他记忆库里的体检报告，其中几个特别的数值解释了飞翼机体温度为什么那么特殊。它是救护车一点一点偷偷摸摸采集着数据做出来的，首席医官可以发誓他这辈子可能只做过这么一件见不得人的事，它也从没有被第二个人得见过。  
当然，所以，救护车在看到那把剑的第一时间，他就知道飞翼已经走了，把救护车和其他所有人一样，扔在了这里，任凭他们被过去的记忆困住，彻底地。

和对骑士怀抱着异常憧憬和仰慕的剑士不同，救护车直言：飞翼是个彻头彻尾的骗子。  
那是救护车遇到过的最庞大又无懈可击的骗局，他被他耍得团团转。从一开始诓骗他自己只会呆几循环，却呆了好几个大循环，到后来他骗得更多。最过分的是飞翼并不会嘲笑被自己骗到的人，他不把骗人作为一个手段，而是一切。  
他的谎言，不是蜘蛛网，而是一片深沉的沼泽，越挣扎越陷得深。你总以为下一秒脚尖就能碰到坚实的地面了，可供攀爬的枝干也就在手边，却总也碰不到够不着。  
救护车其实并不清楚自己对飞翼是什么样的感情，他更不知道飞翼对他又是如何。他知道那肯定不是人民群众最喜闻乐见的那种东西，但是救护车也养成了留窗的习惯，对不告而别的消失习以为常，甚至轻而易举地接纳了处处都有着某种影子的漂移。  
说漂移把自己活成了飞翼的模样未免有些太过于草率，他和那个仿佛浸泡在光芒之中的骑士仍有太多不同，至少他们笑起来截然不同。  
一样的是他们都很会掩饰和隐藏自己的危险。  
救护车记得那个让他如坠冰窟的瞥视，但他不知道是不是从那个时候起，他就被蒙在了鼓里。  
现在他能够明白，议员的护卫绝非等闲，雷神的护卫更是如此。那时候的救护车太年轻，没有意识到这背后潜藏着多么汹涌暗潮，甚至一直都没有意识到飞翼闯进他家带有何种的目的。原本的安全屋是隔壁间药师的房间，虽然不在，却留好了窗和所有需要的急救品，飞行医师一直以来都或多或少地掺合着一点不干不净的事情，然而最后一秒飞翼选择了救护车。  
冒险？赌博？救护车不得而知。即便药师的嘴巴比世界上网子眼最大的捕网还漏得厉害，面对救护车的追问简直是竹筒倒豆子，但也不能解答。他猜到了飞翼可能的目的，无非是想要借助首席医官的名号，也知道了他为雷神做的那些危险的事情，若非如此雷神不会走得这样果断和轻而易举。  
说他是个行事光明磊落的人实在是抬举。  
揭露出来的真相和已知的事实处处相反，但最后救护车只记得了一束光，来自恒星从地平线上升起的第一个瞬间——冰冷，刺目，温暖，柔和，矛盾共集一身。  
“非常特别，让人记忆深刻。”  
这一点救护车和漂移达成共识，不过剑士也固执地认为自己认识的飞翼是真正的飞翼，若非如此他——  
救护车只是再次摇头叹气。  
漂移还是不明白为什么救护车一开始要假装自己不认识飞翼，甚至拿出那种态度来。

漂移离开失落之光的缘由错综复杂，但从来没人质疑过漂移会不会回到船上。不知情的人笃定他不会，知情的人知道那只不过是早和晚的问题。  
曾经救护车以为飞翼也是一个这样的故事。他听说雷神和光明之环的离开，没有任何告别，却并不着急。他以为只要战火平息，雷神和他们就会一道回到塞伯坦。在簇拥着水晶城居民的骑士之间，他会找到飞翼熟悉的身影。  
但是他没有，甚至整个光明之环都失去了踪迹。塞伯坦依然陷于水生火热之中，所以他后来决定自己去找漂移。至于找到了要做什么，他没想好，就像他总是在想好自己要说什么之前，先开头，然后慢慢地就知道该怎么做了。  
在逃避问题和面对问题之间他总得选一个，旅行很漫长，他有的是时间思考。  
他不知道那把剑不是飞翼交给他的。

“它很重，但是只要你习惯了，就还好。”漂移说。  
救护车产生了一丝困惑。  
他不动声色，手指灵巧地给又一次将自己弄得破破烂烂的剑士做紧急修理。破烂的穿梭机早就换成了新的座驾，救护车得以腾出一个角的空间将之布置成简易的手术室，也好过什么都没有脏兮兮地下线等待自然复原。  
漂移像是被触动了什么，絮絮叨叨地开始讲述他在水晶城短暂的停留。这些故事救护车已经听过一次了，甚至如果他愿意，他能反过来讲更多给漂移。  
他和飞翼相处的时间可远比六个月相还多。但他没有打断漂移，只是好奇刚才那一瞬间的迷惑究竟从何而来。  
当漂移说到剑时，对，就是那把大剑，雷神亲手交给他时，救护车又产生了更多的困惑。他把手里的最后一点修补膏涂抹进裂开的金属缝隙后，丢给剑士一块软布，让他自己收拾残局。  
“你的剑让我看一眼。”  
“什么？”漂移惊到抬头，擦了一半的软布挂在他的脑门上，掩饰不住剑士的慌张。  
“你的剑，大剑。”救护车重复道，“他给你的那把剑。”  
漂移显得有些无措。

“我知道那是你的签名。”救护车说，认得古文字的人不多，首席医官算一个。  
飞翼和他隔着窗，默默地看着他。气阀锁只能从里边打开，他在外面束手无策，只能好脾气地再次敲敲窗户，说了些什么。救护车看着那双薄嘴唇开开合合，窗户隔断了所有的声音。  
飞翼读得来唇语，但他读不来唇语，他只是想起了那次被打断的对话。  
那之后又是好几个月相的没有任何联络。  
救护车真是受够了这种不打招呼的消失，既然如此干脆别来往了也没什么不好，谁管他是被关了禁闭没办法，还是有要务在身不能通讯。  
他的无动于衷给了飞翼一个讯号，骑士第三次敲了敲窗户，略微贴近一些，金色的光镜中盛上了些许柔软的光泽，但随着时间一点点过去，那些光泽开始变成失望。  
他最后一次敲了敲窗户，指指不近人情的气阀锁。  
救护车站在那里，直到飞翼离开。他松了口气，坐回自己工作台前的椅子上，然后垮了下去。  
直到几循环后他家的大门被人敲开。  
“遇到什么事情了吗？”飞翼站在外头，略微歪着一点脑袋看他，一点也不生气，“我可以做什么吗？”  
救护车沉默，救护车叹气，救护车一败涂地。  
“你可以进来坐下。”

漂移的视线一分都没有离开。  
救护车用手指仔细摸索着剑柄和剑身，没有笔也没有数据板，他只能靠处理器慢慢拼凑上头的纹路，操起生疏的古塞伯坦文字解读其中的意思。  
漂移看到医官的眉头越皱越紧，直到猛出一口气，把剑还到他的手里。他紧着接了回去，现在轮到剑士困惑了。  
“怎么了？”  
救护车瞥了他一眼，扭开头。  
“没什么。”  
这就是有什么的意思。  
漂移试图起身，被医官的一个眼刀甩回维修板上老实躺下。  
救护车头疼起来，他不知该怎么向漂移解释，他甚至不知道怎么对自己解释。  
飞翼给他留了个烫手的难题，烫得他恨不得甩手就把漂移和他的剑一起从船上扔出去——他干嘛想不开要来找他，他后悔了，这得是他辈子最后悔的事之一。  
但是有一件事他现在心知肚明了：无论如何，这把剑都不是飞翼的。  
真是个彻头彻尾的骗子。

“我可以进来吗？”  
救护车捏紧了手里的笔，半晌放下，关掉桌面上的小灯。他转过头，飞翼就站在他的身后，他甚至没觉得意外。旁边的窗户关得好好的，不同的是骑士不用提醒也知道扣上锁。  
“不管我说什么你都会进来——”  
唔。  
和记忆里一模一样的冰凉。  
救护车阖上光镜，这时候少说话才是恰当的。

“你变了，为什么不锁窗？”  
“我没变，我只是在等一个人回来。”  
“等谁？”  
“关你屁事。”  
“你果然变了。”  
“闭嘴。”

**Author's Note:**

> 风信子，hyacinth，传说中太阳神阿波罗的恋人亚辛托斯死后，在其死处开出的花朵。  
> 风信子石，即锆石，锆英石，锡兰石，无色的锆石可以媲美钻石。


End file.
